Speed
by KAD900
Summary: What if you discovered you were sitting on a bomb? While on her usual bus, Kim Crawford finds out from a L.A. cop named Jack Brewer that there's a bomb on the bus. Go through the suspense and action of the two as they both fight to survive a bomber's sick and twisted game. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It. Check me out here: Twitter- @KAD900 IG- KAD900 & more on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Speed Chapter One**

**Heyy everyone! So as you might have noticed... THIS IS A NEW STORY! YEE! I don't expect this story to be my best and don't plan on it being very popular. This story is basically a cover of one of my favorite older movies called Speed (1994) and because I feel like I have a pretty good feeling of Jack and Kim's relationship and personality, I think this story (based off of the movie) is a pretty good example in a more adventurous way if you know what I mean. This first chapter wont be the best considering this is the introduction to the main idea of the story, but I hope as my readers read on, it'll be more enjoyable to read. I usually don't write covers of movies, but because I felt I should at least try it once, I decided to do a movie I know well. Because I basically told you a lot already, I'll wrap up my AN. For update sneak peeks, pics, or anything Kickin' It, go and follow my accounts such as my Instagram ( KAD900), my Twitter ( KAD900), many more of my sites located on my profile. As always, I hope you enjoy! :)REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Speed.**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

It was an average sunny day in California.

While some people spent the wonderful weekend at the beach, enjoying the sun and perfect sea breeze, some people were stuck in a meeting.

Luckily, the consultation had come to an end and just moments ago, they sat there in their leather seats, trying to keep themselves awake as they occasionally looked outside, feeling jealous of the people who had the day off.

All of the group could silently agree that they would rather be on the beach with their families, but yet, they were stuck in a two hour meeting that seemed to last for all eternity.

After politely saying their goodbyes to the rest of the staff who joined one another in the meeting, they dispersed to various places.

A good third of the meeting rushed quickly out of the room and to the elevator, hoping it was awaiting their arrival.

As the first man turned the corner, he immediately noticed the door had just begun to shut.

Noticing this before the others, he jogged to the door and hollered down the short hallway "Oh, hold it! Wait!"

The others followed at a faster walk as he ran up to the door, stopping it with his foot as a man outstretched his hand as well in order to stop the shutting doors.

After thanking the man, he walked in and joined the crowded space of the elevator as his other co-workers joined him just moments later.

They all stood tall as they hoped to make more room for each other as the metal doors came to a close.

A faint ding noise sounded, indicating they were now moving down the cable which held onto the elevator.

The man who stood closest to the door pressed the highlighted button a second time, though it was already lit.

A man from behind then said "Thanks for pushing that, but the light was already on. But you never know, it really might be broken."

"Shut up." he quickly replied, a slight bump in his voice in anxiety.

What the man didn't know was that his wife was in the hospital, soon to give birth to his new baby girl.

He was obviously on edge and was in a great hurry to join her in time for the baby's arrival.

A few moments of silence passed as some people murmured to one another, discussing various matters while others uncomfortably had the occasional cough or sneeze.

After a few moments, all was well and the elevator had made its way down halfway to their destination.

Just then, a loud explosion sounded, shaking the elevator as the people inside began to panic.

Without a clue of what was going on, the elevator began to drop downwards at an impractical speed.

People screamed and crouched slightly in terror as they were unsure as of what to do.

Only seconds later, there was a loud screeching noise, indicating the emergency brake must have turned on.

In mere seconds the elevator came to a sharp halt, jostling everybody inside as most regained their balance.

As a wave of silence took over the group, the one man from earlier who stood behind the button pusher then mumbled loud enough for the whole cart to hear "Jesus, what button did you push?"

Not really with sarcasm, but with worry as he stared blankly at the door.

One question continuously circled round in all their minds as they stood there, confused…

What was going on?

**Jack's POV **

Probably the most enjoyable day in California for months and here I am, on duty.

For those who don't know me, I'm Jack, Jack Brewer.

Though there's a lot to me, I'll give you a brief summary…

Formerly from Seaford, I graduated from Seaford High School and after graduating, I decided to follow my dream of becoming a cop.

I've been told by many friends zillions of times about how protective I've always been to them and the people around me.

In 2nd grade I saved a classmate from choking, in fifth, I saved my cousin who got bit by a snake while hiking.

In 7th, I saved a complete stranger who was bitten by a shark at the beach, in 8th, I fought to keep out school's sports program open after the entire school board decided to just have physical education or P.E. instead and while in the process, I ended up winning the best hair award in 8th grade… well, 7th grade too but who wants to brag?

In 9th grade, I saved my cousin at a family reunion when her heart stopped and I had to bring her back to life, in 11th grade, I was the first to male to win a 1st place medal for out school's gymnastics program after hearing the news it would close down unless they won that important competition, and lastly, in 12th grade, I stopped a robbery in a gas station I was getting a snack from.

A lot right?

Yeah, that's what _everyone_ said…

Currently, we are on our way to assist the threat of a man who's intimidating us by threatening to blow an elevator to kingdom come.

You might be wondering why he now is the person the police are now currently on a chase after.

Well, after making demands for money with no prevail, he now decided today to rig an elevator with a bomb.

Unless we can get the money for him in time, he's going to blow the elevator.

He already made a threat by detonating the cable, but now has control of the last bomb which not only would possibly kill the people nearby, but the citizens inside as well.

Me, along with my partner and best friend since Seaford High, Jerry Martinez, we're now speeding down the clustered road to our destination.

Jerry, though was confused at times, was a loyal officer of the law.

He too decided to follow me and become a cop.

Though it took some convincing due to the fact he has some slow moments, he joined not too much later than I did thanks to various reasons including my personal input and the fact that he could speak and understand Spanish and Spanish dialect.

Luckily for the both of us, we both were partnered up and since that day, we've remained partners. He had jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and had a muscular build that was slightly less muscular than mine.

His tanned skin was only exposed on his face, neck, and hands as for his police uniform made him wear a long-sleeved shirt as a uniform.

Just after we sped over a small hill, we came forwards to the building and came screeching to a halt.

As I got out of the driver's seat, Jerry got out of the passenger's seat as we both opened the trunk to out police vehicle and put on out gear such as a protective vest, a head piece, and so on.

On the base floor of the building, Jerry and I stood with multiple squads as our chief began to debrief the current situation more.

**Jerry's POV**

We stood, M16s in hand as we and Jack made our way to the debriefing location from our Chief, or as he's called by the officers "Rudy".

Because our police unit was so close, we called him and each other usually by our first names.

Anyways, Rudy, who was now currently pointing at our "Technical Support" as you might call him, he then told him "You, make sure these other elevators remain locked down and empty."

After nodding with a "Yes sir." showing that he understood his current assignment, he scurried off to another room as Rudy continued on.

"Now there's no other way, no doors- no other way in or out except through access panels. Is that correct?"

After another confirmed his question to be true, he continued on once again.

"Alright gentlemen, what we have here are 13 passengers in an express elevator below floor 30. Bomb's already taken out the cables. The bomber wants $3 million or he blows the emergency brakes."

"How much time we got to do this?" I asked as I loaded a full clip into my gun.

"He gave one hour. That leaves us with 23 minutes exactly." the Chief's second in command Milton Krupnick explained.

Though he was skinny, the man knew how to move quickly and was for sure the smartest guy on the force.

Because he was so smart, he actually went to college and got a master's degree before deciding he could be much help for the police.

Don't let his pasty skin, light brown hair and eyes fool you.

Under his freckles and baby bird-like body is actually a dangerous weapon.

After taking a few years of combat while in training, his fighting skills have also improved significantly.

"Anything else that'll keep this elevator from falling?" Another team member asked as he eyed Milton, silently awaiting his answer.

Before he could speak, Jack spoke up beside me and popped a piece of gum in his mouth with a chuckle before saying "Yeah, the basement."

"The city would like to avoid that event Officer Brewer." Rudy said, glaring at Jack as he playfully smirked back a wide grin in return.

"We can't just unload the passengers?" I asked, confusion taking over me as the simple question came to mind.

"This is an express elevator people. The only way in or out is through access panels and the bomber's also wired the hatch to trigger the bomb which seats him in the crazy but not stupid section."

Just as he finished explaining that to me, Jack glanced over at me only to say a second later "Sir, Jerry volunteers to check out the device."

"Yeah right." I mutter, slight anger taking over me as I glared at him, a slight cocky grin taking over his face while the Chief turned his head for the slightest moment.

After looking back at Jack and I, he then decided his plan.

"Fine, the two of you will check it out."

Just then, Milton spoke up again as he explained to us "The nearest access panel's on the 32nd floor in the lobby."

"I want reports only." Rudy said pointing to us as he added on "I want you two to secure the base area, no one in or out. Everyone else, I want you to affirm the building's evacuation. Let's move!"

Just then as everyone scattered to do their assigned duties, Jack and I began our journey down the hall to the nearest staircase.

**Jack's POV**

We quickly jogged out way up the staircase of the building complex one by one.

People on our squad that we recognized led people who rushed down the stairs out of the building while we stuck to the inside railing in order to avoid being trampled by crazed and desperate people who urgently want to leave.

Jerry was the first to go up the stairs and because of the rushing people, I followed close behind.

In minutes he looked up to see a sign and read "30!" in big, bold letters with a bright red coloring, informing me he we reached the 30th floor.

As we went up further, he told me just seconds later "31." before we finally landed on the next floor.

Before he could say 32, I cut him off and said it myself as we took positions on both sides of the door.

He quickly opened the door and I rushed in, gun ready to fire as I first scanned the area just before he joined me from behind.

Seeing that there was no one in the area, we quickly moved down the hall looking for the panel we were ordered to inspect.

While Jerry inspected the right side of the hall, I inspected the left, pounding on the walls in order to listen for a hollow sound which led to the elevator shaft.

On my third set of pounds to the wall, I found the hollow noise along with a square section of the wall screwed in with screws in each of the four corners.

After pulling out my mini electric screw driver, I got to work.

One by one the metallic screws fell to the floor before not only a minute or two later, I had it open.

With Jerry's help, we both moved the panel and immediately scoped the inside for the bomber.

Though there weren't many places to hide, you never know where he could be.

As I looked down the shaft, I saw the elevator approximately two floors away.

The sound of people yelling and pleading for help echoed in the shaft as their voices bounced off of the metal walls inside.

Knowing we still had to investigate the bomb inside, Jerry grabbed a nearby chair, set it in front of the door, then carefully stepped inside as I did too only moments later.

We both immediately grabbed ahold of the nearby ladder and began our decent downwards.

As another repetitive voice repeated once again their plea for help, I stepped down on to the square platform around the elevator and said "Ladies and gents, this is the L.A.P.D. There has been an elevator malfunction so just chill out and stay calm. We'll have you out of there as soon as possible."

After saying that, I looked up at Jerry and asked in a hushed voice "Am I lying?"

Uncertain of what to say, he just shrugged both his shoulders and eyebrows in such a manner that told me he personally didn't want to answer the question.

As I inspected the bomb to my left, Jerry asked me "What do you think of it?"

"I don't know. You're the expert. I just work here." I quietly chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

If there was one thing Jerry was certain of, it was bombs.

When he decided to join the force with me, like any other young adult who watches a lot of movies, decided to major in bombs.

He knew anything and everything about bombs.

Whether it was the materials used, the type of explosive, or what the effects are, he knew it all.

That's why I laughed when he asked me my opinion.

I knew NOTHING of bombs besides the obvious things that anyone could spot out.

Who was he to ask me about bombs when we both know he could answer the question himself?

"Looks pretty solid to me." he responded as he moved over a step so he could look at the explosive from a better angle.

As I wondered this for the last few minutes, I finally decided to ask "Anyone we know?" referring to our list of suspects and past criminals.

"I don't recognize the work, but he's a pro alright."

Seeing the gears turning in my head, he then added on a question.

"All right, pop quiz. Remember the airport? Gunman with one hostage and he's using her for cover. He's almost to a plane but you're a hundred feet away. What do you do?" he asked, brushing a hand through his fauxhawk as he exhaled deeply in hopes to rid him of some of the pressure he currently was put under.

After taking a moment to think, I then said not too long later "Shoot the hostage."

**Jerry's POV**

"What?" I asked, a puzzled look plastered across my face.

"Take her out of the equation. Go for the flesh wound and he can't get to the plane with her. It's a clear shot out of there."

"You're deeply nuts you know that right? Shoot the hostage, geez Jack. Usually I'm the one to think or do something stupid every now and then!"

"Every now and then? Please, just the other day you heard your phone ringing and started screaming at it when nobody would answer."

"Oh shut up." I muttered angrily as I punched him in his shoulder, knowing it wouldn't really have an effect on him because of his current physical condition.

After a few seconds of silence once Jack stopped chuckling at my worthless action, his face turned serious as he told me "Jerry, this is wrong. He's gonna blow this anyways."

"Why?" I asked, knowing we both saw no evidence to prove that theory yet.

"I don't know, gut feeling?"

"Well, right now the Chief outranks your gut so we sit and wait for further orders."

There was a deathly silence lingering in the air as we both stood there, continuing to observe the bomb before us when Jack popped an absurd question.

"How much you think the elevator weighs?"

"Come on Jack-"

"Maybe we can do something about those hostages." Jack said, cutting me off almost immediately.

Just as he began to climb up the ladder, I asked as I followed "We're not gonna shoot 'em, right brother?"

With a slight smirk on his lips, I watched him climb up in front of me as I followed.

Without another word, I followed him, running full speed up the stairs to the rooftop… Floor 53.

After bursting through the door, motioning the nearest squad to come with us as we ran, we followed him out the door with the slam of the door.

The door swung open with great force and slammed against the wall behind it as we all ran out, inspecting the area as we moved.

As I approached Jack, I watched as he looked around for something specific up on higher ground.

Finally, Jack then told me his answer to my question I asked just minute or two ago in the elevator shaft.

"No, just take them out of the equation."

As he said this, he took his left index finger and pointed to a nearby crane up high.

Without a word being said, we both took off and made out way to the crane.

After carefully unwinding the cable to the ground, I carefully picked it up before I jogged over to the vent which led to the elevator shaft, squeezed it in the vent's cover, and lowered it down.

Instead of making his way down the ladder of the crane, he instead slid down the cable of the hook.

As his feet firmly came in contact with the ground, I asked as he jogged up to me "Are you sure it'll hold?"

Once he caught up to my position, he then answered. "It'll hold."

We then began to make our way back to the door, but just before we made it, I glanced down at my watch which informed me that we didn't have much time left.

Six minutes and counting.

In just under a minute, we made our way to the closest access panel which happened to be located on the same floor of the rooftop.

We hurriedly approached the elevator shaft entrance to our right and opened the hatch without any hesitation whatsoever.

The second the panel's door came loose, Jack threw the door to the floor as he looked down.

Just a second after he glanced down the shaft, he moved over slightly for me to quickly observe as we both tried to think up a plan.

We knew we had to attach the hook handing a few feet above us to the elevator and fast or else the people inside would be in some pretty deep trouble.

Seeing there was no easy or obvious way down, I knew we had to think up an idea fast.

Just then a plan came to mind.

Quickly grabbing a rope from my backpack, I showed it to Jack only to have him immediately understand my plan.

I looped the rope over a sturdy pole handing above and connected one end to Jack's belt as he got ready for his descent.

I then grabbed the other end of the rope with my hands, gripping it tightly as I gave Jack a tilt of the head, informing him that he could begin his descent.

With a gentle jump, he flew out above the elevator and hung there for the slightest moment to grab the hook of the crane as I slowly lowered him head first.

As he was now being lowered about halfway to the elevator, he asked me from below "Tell me again Jerry… Why did I pick this job out of the thousands, maybe even millions in the world?"

I somewhat struggled to answer since I was now currently responsible on whether or not my partner would face plant the elevator, but after a few seconds, I managed to say under gritted teeth "Come on bro. Thirty more years of this and you get a tiny pension and a cheap gold watch from the L.A.P.D."

**Jack's POV**

After hearing Jerry's response to my question, I couldn't help but chuckle in amusement as I watched a single bead of sweat drip off my forehead, down onto the elevator.

From being upside down for over a minute, my face began to slowly turn red and very hot from all the blood rushing to my face.

In seconds, I my hand was in reach of the metal loop that connected the elevator to the elevator cable.

Though my vision was slowly starting to blur from all the blood moving to my head, with one smooth action, I gently put the hook in the loop, securing the passengers inside.

After what felt like eternity upside down, Jerry eventually pulled me back up, but just as my feet touched the floor, the whole shaft shook violently.

At first I thought it was my mind playing with me, but the second I felt myself sway towards the hole in which the elevator traveled up and down through, I knew it was real.

Just before I could lose my balance and fall, I quickly grabbed the nearest pole on the rectangular platform and held on.

Just over three minutes earlier than promised, the bomber must have activated the bomb switch earlier than he said he would.

The walls shook and both Jerry and I held on for dear life.

One slip and you'd end up dead for sure.

Once I regained my balance I few seconds later, I looked over the edge and saw the elevator plummeting down floor by floor.

Now, there was only one thing we both could do...

We could only pray the crane up above can and will hold the elevator's weight at least until we save the passengers.

Moments later, I saw the elevator come to a screeching halt and my feet skidding forwards a few inches from the immediate stop beneath me.

Because the shaking finally stopped and I was now able to move correctly, Jerry and I exited the shaft and made our way down to the level closest to the elevator.

Immediately, as we entered the door that led to the hall, we again swung the door open and banged on the walls until we found the elevator shaft entrance.

After only a minute of screwing the door off, I came face to face with a woman who was in the elevator.

The elevator hadn't fully came down into normal place, so getting her out through maybe a half of room wouldn't be easy.

Don't forget we also have a whole cart left to go through as well.

She pleaded for help the entire time as I grabbed her hands and Jerry waited behind me to catch her if she fell.

There wasn't that much room and she was for sure struggling when the elevator dropped.

Not completely, but about a half a foot, more or less.

Then again it dropped, this time, another half a foot.

At this point, we now had successfully gotten four now five people out and only a few people remained.

A lady in the back the entire time stood there, arms holding on to the metal railing so hard you'd think it'd snap in half.

Now there were only two people left, the woman and a man.

The man yelled at the lady so he could help her up, but after shaking her head no and seeing her hesitance, he knew he would most likely die if he stayed there waiting.

Instead, he jumped and both Jerry and I caught him as our squad contained the chaotic mess of scared people behind us.

Once he was released, I turned to the lady and said "Come on, let's go. It's going to fall."

She once again shook her head, saying "No. No, I can't!"

Now, her worry had taken over and she was more scared than ever.

"Just take one step, reach out and take my hand." I said, holding my index finger up in hopes to show her how easy it was to do just that.

The look on her face proved she was still terrified and frozen in her spot so sadly, I had to do the necessary.

"Come on! Hurry!" I yelled, making her flinch as she finally muscled up the confidence to take the single step.

The second she did, I grabbed one hand while Jerry grabbed the other.

Just in time, we pulled her out as the crane failed and sent the empty elevator to the bottom floor with a humongous crash, sending a shockwave throughout the structure of the building.

After a loud gasp of horror and some screams came from the crowd we rescued behind us, the squad began to escort them out while Jerry and I collapsed against the wall in exhaust.

**Jerry's POV**

After Jack and I set the last woman on the floor, both Jack and I fell back against the wall behind us as both simultaneously exhaled in exhaust "Whoa!"

Jack actually yelled at the chick!

Didn't see that coming considering he's known for being the ladies man…

As we both struggled to catch our breath from running up and about the building, I managed to gather enough air to tell Jack something.

"Bro, I can _NOT_ believe you yelled at her."

"I know, I cant believe it either. I'm just glad we saved her and that she didn't end up as a human pancake."

"True that man." I said, inhaling to the point my lungs were filled to the brim with air.

After running around and doing all the activities we did, we both were fatigued.

In shape and healthy or not, you're still gonna get tired from running up over a total of fifty floors.

As the last of the people who were previously in the elevator were escorted around the corner to go downstairs, one woman yelled out "My shoe!" before she was shoed away by the last of the cops nearby.

Really lady?

We _just_ saved your life and you're more worried about your freakin' shoe?!

What has America come to nowadays?

Just then after I took a few deep breaths to help slow my breathing, Jack asked me "Is your watch slow?"

With the shake of the head no, I said "Nope, he jumped the gun man. We had three minutes left."

"Why did he do that? He's losing his three million."

"I don't know, maybe couldn't hold it long enough. It's a major problem among middle-aged men…"

The second I said that, Jack turned to me, a confused look painted across his face as I struggled to find words to explain my odd comment.

Usually when something comes out of my mouth, its not a fact.

That's why Jack's so surprised, he's astonished that I actually stated a true fact.

Seeing the awkwardness and the agonizing silence was having an effect on my darkening face, I quickly added on "So I'm told…"

Without a warning, Jack practically jumped out of his seat and walked back and forth, his eyebrows scrunched together as he thought deeply about something.

"He's here..."

"Who?"

"The bomber."

"Jack, he could've blown that thing from Cancun for all we know!"

"No, he knew we were up to something. That's why he cut the deal short, because he's here. He _has_ to be close by. He has to Jerry. _I know it_."

"He's not gonna corner himself in a building Jack, that's crazy. Plus we evacuated anyway, come on man."

Though he seemed to lose interest for the slightest second, I was proved wrong when I saw the look on his face was still fierce and burning with ideas and possibilities.

He wasn't going to give this debate up easily, so I might as well role-play with him.

"All right, if he'd wanna be here, but he'd wanna be mobile right? How about the elevators?"

"The passenger cars were stopped and they checked them out."

Just then it hit me like a whale…

His location was obvious.

"What about the freight elevators?"

Right after I said that, Jack's eyes instantly dilated widely as we took off to find the other elevator.

Just around the corner was the elevator we were looking for.

Its grey doors were still shut, unmoving though I pushed on it with all my strength.

My arms stretching themselves to their max as my face darkened in frustration.

Soon I grew tired.

Without warning, my arms collapsed inwards and turned to jelly as I released my grip on the door.

I tried moving my arms around to get the feeling back in them as Jack attempted the same as me, arms rippling as his muscles continued to strain, only letting him open it a few inches before slamming shut.

Seeing there was no other way, I motioned Jack to get out of the way before I took the pliers in my pocket, spread the doors open, and then pulled it all the way open with his help before using the pliers to prop the door from closing.

Down below was an elevator that "_magically_" coughed as if cued, and im pretty sure elevators don't cough on their own.

Bingo.

Just after our suspect coughed, Jack whispered to me "Will the mystery guest please sign in to the nearest jail cell?"

Confused, I then said "What?" but discovered what he meant the minute he grabbed onto the elevator cable.

I tried to stop but though I couldn't do much because of his heroic side of him wanted to take the mystery man down.

"Damn it Jack!" I cursed under my breath as I went down the ladder located just to the right of me, following Jack's decent.

As he finished sliding down the elevator cable, I was almost to the bottom as well.

We both carefully planned out our steps to avoid making any noise and stood on opposite sides of the hatch on the top of the car.

We both pulled out our guns, getting ready to hatch a surprise attack on him when we saw an unknown light shine against the roof of the cart.

Just as I noticed it was neither of us, a large gunshot, more specifically a shotgun shot, burst through the ceiling.

As we tried to evade the other repeated shots sent after the first, we scrambled around to the side of the elevator.

Though we managed to dodge all of them, but overall didn't have much room to work with.

Just then the unthinkable happened.

Just as he shot the ceiling once again, the roof collapsed inwards, dropping me inside the elevator with the bomb enthusiast.

**Jack's POV**

Just as Jerry fell through the hole in the roof of the elevator cart, I looked down at him only to have to jump over to the side again when the bomber shot at me.

He had very short, black hair, tanned skin, and for what he lacked in muscle, he apparently made up in smarts.

As the elevator shaft quieted down, you could hear Jerry muttering curses in Spanish from underneath me.

For the second time, I carefully looked down again to this time to see Jerry's nose bleeding.

Just then I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a slight jolt.

The elevator was now moving upwards.

This is _not_ good.

Confused as to why he began moving the elevator, I looked down at the man who just smirked as I confirmed something _had_ to be wrong.

Just then as I looked upwards, I saw the problem.

In about 30 seconds or so, I'm about to become a human pancake myself.

I looked around desperately for some way to escape, but seeing there was only one way in the elevator now and because there was no other way, I knew I had to make a decision…

Live to see another day, or die a human pancake.

I now had about fifteen seconds left.

Now ten, nine, eight…

That's when I gave up.

Knowing there was no way to escape this, I jumped in the elevator besides Jerry, landing on my feet incorrectly, making me fall backwards on my butt as I glared at the man who aimed his shotgun to my head.

"I don't suppose anybody will give me three million dollars just for you." He said, an evil smirk plastered on his face as you could hear his foreign accent with ease.

His dark, dark brown eyes looked almost pitch black, like a black hole in a candy factory… no color at all and out of place.

His skin was somewhat tanned and he was pretty short for your average middle-aged man.

Let's just say I was obviously taller and so was Jerry.

Seeing me on the ground, defeated and beaten at my own game, he pumped the slide to his shotgun.

Unexpectedly, when he pulled the trigger, nothing came out, making me grunt as I grabbed the shotgun horizontally with both hands as I fought with him to get the gun out of his hand.

I had expected my life to end then and there, but luckily, he was out of ammo from shooting at Jerry and I just moments ago.

The second I threw the gun from his hand, he pulled out a new trick as I pulled out my gun.

A bomb, attached to himself.

Just as he pulled out the detonator, he pulled Jerry up and put him in an arm lock with one arm as he asked me a question.

"Pop quiz hot shot. Terrorist holding a police officer hostage… Got enough dynamite strapped to his chest to blow a building in half. What do you do?"

"There's gonna be fifty cops waiting for you in the basement." I countered as aimed the gun to his head.

"Oh, standard flanking deployment right? Well, maybe we'll get off on the third floor, huh? At least, that's what they'll think."

With a wide, crooked grin, he pressed the three buttons on the elevator while pressing one on the piece he must have obviously attached to the elevator's control panel.

The doors opened not a moment later than expected and as he stepped out, arm still holding onto Jerry.

He now began backing out of the elevator as I followed, gun pointing at him with both my hands, one finger lingering on the trigger as I blew some of my hair out of my face.

"Well, this is the end of the line. This day has been real disappointing Jack, if you don't mind me saying." he said, smirking evilly as my finger placed on the gun's trigger twitched in annoyance.

"Why because you didn't get to kill everyone?"

"There will come a time, boy, when you'll wish you'd never met me-"

"Mister, I'm already there." I said as I followed him down the hall, beginning to corner him between me and the door at the end of the hall.

"Don't you see? I'm in charge here. If I drop this stick…" he said referring to the bomb detonator "They're gonna pick your friend up with a sponge. Are you ready to die friend?" he asked Jerry as we both knew he couldn't do much.

He was right about the bomb detonator.

If he dropped it, we'd be dead.

Jerry again just muttered cusses to himself in Spanish as the man chuckled slightly.

"Give it up, you got nowhere to go!" I yelled, anger from the current sticky situation flowing through me as my finger threatened once again to pull on the gun's trigger.

Just then, I looked over to see Jerry mouth to me "Shoot the hostage."

Remembering our scenario from earlier, I knew he was right.

We both knew it was the best option.

If I shot him, just to give him a flesh wound, the bomber couldn't use him as a hostage.

Just as the bomber said a goodbye, I did what was necessary and shot Jerry in the thigh.

He immediately collapsed and fell against the wall as the bomber stood there, confused and in shock at my unexpected action.

Jerry then cussed at me in anger as I shrugged my shoulders, acting as if it was nothing as the bomber eyed me with astonishment.

After recovering from what odd event he just witnessed, the bomber then began to leave.

"Freeze!"

He did nothing but continue to exit the door, ignoring me as he faced me with a smirk grin.

"Freeze! Give it up! You're out of options!"

The second I ran to pursue him through the door, an explosion went off, sending me backwards all the way down to the end of the hall, making me black out instantly.

**Jerry's POV**

There was an explosion, a loud one at that.

Just as Jack went to advance on the bomber who exited the door behind him, an explosion went off.

By instinct, I covered myself, but before I covered my face with my arms, I saw Jack fly backwards.

And when I mean fly, I mean _fly_.

After I seemed it was the right time to look around after the bomb and its surrounding area seemed to come to a calming silence, I looked around.

Some of the walls, the door, and the window in the door had blown in, knocking glass and other debris to the floor all around me.

Cautiously I got up, avoiding the glass on the hard floor, and then as quickly as I could, I jogged over to Jack who lied unconscious against the door.

I tapped his shoulders repeatedly and tried to wake him up by repeating his name out loud, but he remained unresponsive.

I quickly called for help on my communicator and in minute, more or less, help came to us and quickly brought us to the hospital.

Not much happened there beside pain, pain, and more pain so I'd rather not share that experience.

I ended up having to get a cane from my bullet wound while Jack got a minor concussion and some bumps and bruises here and there.

Lucky him right?

Anyways, we now were, believe it or not, an award ceremony.

Jack and I stood side by side beside three other officers who did some sort of a heroic deed while both Jack and I were being given a medal for saving the thirteen people in the elevator from earlier on.

Now, to the ceremony…

The room was _very_ fancy if I may say so.

Flags stood on both sides of the stage as the wooden platform stood a few feet higher than everyone else in the room.

Did I mention the ceremony was also on live television?

At the end of the line of heroic police officers, stood Jack and I.

Just after the third person received their medal, he started discussing the matter about Jack and I.

"Through dedication and bravery, these next two officers affected the rescue of the thirteen citizens of this city. Thanks to them, the only life taken by the terrorist's bomb was his own…"

After he said this, I almost inaudibly whispered to Jack as the man continued on with his speech "You shot me, I can't believe it. My _own_ brother shot me. They're giving you a medal for shooting me you little prick."

Incase you might possibly be wondering…

Yes, we refer to ourselves as brothers to one another even though we technically aren't.

That's how close we are.

"Jerry… you told me to." He whispered back while I gave him a glance, glaring at him for the slightest moment.

"The Medal of Valor is the highest honor for a member of the Los Angeles Police Department... Officer Jerry Martinez."

The second the man called my name, I took one step forward with my _new_ best friend, my _new_ cane, turned, then took three steps forward.

I was not face to face with the man as he put the medal over my head and around my neck.

After waiting to hear the applause from the audience, I returned to my spot beside Jack as his name was called.

"Officer Jack Brewer."

As he walked the same route as I did, the medal was placed around his head before he turned back around to join my side again once the applause started.

_**Time Skip**_

**Jack's POV**

Jerry, a few other team members such as Milton, and I were now in our favorite bar to hang out in, having a quick sip before we went back home.

Winning a medal such as the one we received, it was rare and it deserved to be celebrated.

So here we are, drinking at a bar.

The bartender approached Jerry with his drink which he had already ordered and said "Jerry, my man."

After giving him a quick smile of appreciation, she left to attend to the other people who awaited their drink.

The second he took it, he turned to us and said "A toast to me to make me feel good about myself for getting shot."

He put his bottle up in the air and tapped it against all the other's bottles as the Chief walked in hollering "Hey Sandy! Get us the usual!" to the bar keep.

With a glance at the waitress, she winked back as she understood, walking away to prepare the drinks we always got when we visited the bar.

"So here we- whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there Martinez." Rudy said, laughing as he saw Jerry spilt some of his beer on his pressed shirt from the award ceremony not too long ago.

Once the laugh of the group died down, the bartender came over with the remaining people's drinks as Rudy began a small speech.

I grabbed my bottle from the bartender's hands and took a swig as I listened in on the discussion at hand.

As I swallowed a swig of my drink, the Chief told us all "Cheers to Jerry… for his quick thinking, for his grace under pressure, and for his brave and selfless act."

While a collection of people around us including me bumped drinks and said "Cheers." to Jerry, all of us smiling as we continued to enjoy the moment until Rudy then added on one more comment.

"And to Jack, for shooting Jerry. Something we've all wanted to do for a _very_ long time." He said, making us all laugh in unison.

Jerry then, while laughing, playfully hit Rudy in the shoulder as we all laughed even harder.

Then the Chief spoke again. "Okay, no, no. Here it is. Cheers to you guys for doing your job, saving thirteen people, and for _not_ getting dead." he grinned as we all clanked out drinks together of the third time that day.

Only did we know a few hours later we'd be drunk as ever.

_Some_ of the police officers danced including Jerry, spinning in circles slowly from the nausea the alcohol gave them while the Chief and I sat at the bar's countertop.

To my left, though he was intoxicated to the brim, Jerry was shuffling on the dance floor, showing off to some nearby ladies who too drunk as I laughed as his lame attempt to impress them.

We both know he had a wife so unlike a few years ago, he couldn't hit on the girls.

Why though did he wanted to impress them if he's married?

Well, the answers simple.

Because Jerry _loves _to show off in general.

After giving them a wink, he came over to the Chief and I and sat down between us.

"We are the two luckiest guys in the world you know that right?" Jerry asked as he held in a belch.

**Jerry's POV**

"We got the bad guy, and we didn't lose anyone." Jack said, grinning proudly as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You both were lucky." the Chief said, making us both nod in agreement.

"Yeah, you'd better believe it. We were dealing with a total psycho and this guy could have blown us up at any time." I said, slurring some of my words in dizziness.

"And I got a bullet in me. Six inches off the mark, and they'd be giving the medal to my wife." I added as Jack nodded once again, understanding what he had meant.

For those who don't know, I'll give a quick summarization…

If Jack was just six inches of the mark of a flesh wound, I'd could've been dead and because of Jack and I's actions, they then would have to give the medal to my wife, Kelsey, since she's the closest to me.

I know, cop talk is weird and strange I know…

"Jerry, come on man. I mean, we won, we got him." Jack said as he took another sip from his bottle.

"Do you listen dude? Do you ever- Because I am not gonna be around to back you up right now man, so you'd better start thinking straight. Guts will get you so far, and then they'll get you killed. Luck runs out sooner or later brother." I said as I stood up from my stool.

The second Jack and the Chief turned around in their chairs, they saw me falling backwards slightly and grabbed me by the arms.

Before I could even be close to falling, they caught me and pulled me up straight while I explained to them "I'm good… Well, I'm gonna go home, see my beautiful wife."

Jack then turned around in his seat to follow in the direction I began limping in as he said with a laugh "Jerry, you're gonna go home and puke you idiot."

"Yeah, that'll be fun too." I said sarcastically as I waved them a quick goodbye, signaling that I was leaving.

Just as I wobbled my way out, I noticed Jack join me as I exited, most likely to go as well.

After saying a quick farewell, I then walked out to my car, got inside, started the engine, and then dizzily drove myself back home.

_**The Next Day**_

**Jack's POV**

I currently was grabbing a quick cup of coffee at a local diner.

As I approached the counter, the waiter behind the counter took my order.

I tapped my fingers anxiously on the counter as I waited, watching as he prepared my drink, doing every step one by one, then getting my muffin.

As I watched him pour my drink into cup, someone from behind me called my name and said "Hey Jack! I saw you on TV accepting your award. Congrats."

Behind me was one of the local bus drivers named Bob.

He wasn't the most masculine in the world and was older than me by a long mile.

He had short, grey and white hair, tanned skin like almost everyone else in Cali, and wore a bus driver uniform that fitted his stomach somewhat tightly.

As he congratulated me, he tapped me on the shoulder, making sure I knew he was talking to me.

"Thanks Bob."

"Yeah, you looked fat." He laughed as I did too, knowing he was kidding around.

Just then as the waiter gave me my drink and muffins, he told him with a grin "Be easy on him Bob. The boy was up late last night partying."

"Oh, a wild party huh?" Bob asked as he put on his bus driving gloves.

"Yeah, well I don't remember it that well. Couldn't have been too great, I woke up alone." I chuckled, as Bob did too, amused just like me.

"Yeah? Well, the last time I partied like that, I woke up married."

Just after saying that, we both laughed even harder as we both turned to leave with our drinks.

Just then as I turned to leave behind him, the waiter called out to me.

"Hey Jack, you forgot your muffin."

Seeing I had to turn around, I quickly hollered to Bob "Have a good one Bob!"

"Thanks Jack, take care!" he hollered back before slipping out of view.

I quickly then grabbed my muffin and went on my way to my car which was parked right outside the shop.

As I walked to my car, I saw Bob wave to me one last time from the bus window as he drove off.

Since I couldn't exactly wave, I held up my drink to show I saw him and nodded my head with a smile and yelled "See you tomorrow!"

Since I needed to get my keys out of my pocket, I put my drink on top of the car, and fished around in my pocket for a few moments, searching for the keys.

Just as I thought I felt my keys wander into my grip, an explosion went off behind me, shaking the ground in the process.

By instinct, when my brain comprehended that some sort of explosion went off behind me, I crouched down against my car for a few seconds.

Screams and hollers echoed around me in fear as citizens nearby saw a bus currently on fire, moving about five or so miles an hour down the road.

Seeing this, I took off, dropping my muffin to the ground as I began to pump my arms back and forth to gain momentum while running.

As I approached the burning vehicle, I saw a large cloud of black smoke begin to arise into the atmosphere.

As I got even closer, I had to cover my face from the sudden smoke and heat aimed directly at my face from the wind direction.

I continued to chase after the bus, but then, it exploded once again, knocking some parts of the bus onto the ground nearby me as it continued to roll down the road.

Finally, I managed to catch up with the bus and as soon as I did, I ran to the driver's window.

While struggling to see from the smoke and flames, I held my arm above my eyes and looked slightly in the window to see a gruesome sight.

The innocent man I was talking to just moments ago was now dead, burned to the crisp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Speed Chapter Two**

**Heyy everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I had writers block on this and was trying to work on my one-shot story. Four stories at once is a bucket load! Anyways, I have good and bad news. Bad news is that I will be losing internet for a month, more or less (most likely more) due to the fact I'm moving. Sad I know! The good news is that during this hiatus as you may call it, I will be using the time to write some chapters for my stories. So when I come back, I should be updating two every other week like I've been trying to lol. I hope you all don't hate me for making you all wait for so long. Now, so I don't delay you any longer, here it is! The next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and super duper important AN at the end of the chapter :) REVIEW! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Speed.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Not again!" I angrily muttered to myself as I now chased after the bus that I just barely missed.

It was only about twenty or so feet away and was slowly gaining speed.

I'm probably the only weirdo who'd chase after a bus…

See, I wouldn't have to do this if I hadn't gotten my driving license revoked from me because of some stupid speeding tickets.

Because of that, I'm now the idiot chasing after it _just_ stopped at a bus stop.

The only reason I probably managed to catch up with it was because of my athletic background.

Doing karate for so long definitely has its benefits.

Anyways, since the bus continued to speed up, I continued to chase after it down the side of the street yelling out to the bus driver who I now knew the name of considering I now rode it almost every day.

"Eddie! Eddie!"

Not to mention I was chasing after the bus, but the sun too was in my eyes, blocking some parts of my vision.

If it wasn't for my aviators, I'd probably literally cause a train wreck on the sidewalk.

Let's get more into the moment shall we?

"Eddie! Tell him to stop! Shoot! Excuse me, comin' through!"

Ok, maybe that's just a bit too much into the moment…

Just then, the bus then slowly came to a halt, opening the doors as I saw a recognizable bus driver laughing at me.

"This ain't no bus stop Kim!" he laughed as I jogged up the steps.

"You are a good, kind man. One day people will write songs about you." I told him as I had to take an occasional deep breath due to the fact I was running for a while.

Finally as he began to drive off, I found my seat towards the middle of the bus and began to look out the window when someone behind me began to talk to me.

"First time in L.A."

"Oh, no, I live here."

"No, I mean mine. That's just funny, you heard me wrong. I'm sightseeing' actually."

"Oh really?" I said, slightly turning to him before looking back out the window.

This guy is obviously trying to make a move and it's not a very wise one.

"Yeah, I hate to use the word "tourist", but it's not like I can hide it." he said as he showed me, in his hand, a handful of items such as info maps, pamphlets of places, and so on.

"You know it took me three hours just to get here from the airport? I got so lost. L.A. is one huge place! Of course you live here, you probably don't notice."

Just as he continued to ramble on more in hopes to "_talk_" to me more, I decided enough was enough.

He seemed to remind me of a guy in my high school named Randy.

He always seemed to have a crush on me and always used to hit on me... only to be hit by me right afterwards.

More specifically my fist to his shoulder or whatever was most useful at the moment.

But anyways, because of his annoying "_moves_" he was trying to pull, I thought up a plan.

After quickly pulling my gum out of my mouth, I said "Oh geez." before collecting my things into one arm.

He instantly stopped his rambling and looked at me confusedly as I showed and told him what was wrong in a quick small sentence before moving to another seat closer to the front.

As I made my way up, I sneakily put my gum back in my mouth and sat beside a lady who I saw often on the bus, mentally high-fiving myself for thinking up that plan with the gum.

**Jack's POV**

After I watched the slowly moving, and burning bus come to a stop, I noticed another sound.

A phone, more specifically a payphone not that far away from me.

Seeing it was odd that someone just "happened" to call right after an explosion, led me to believe the phone call may have to do with the bomb.

As people began to look at the burning vehicle, my mind was elsewhere as I approached the phone and answered it.

I decided not to answer first once I picked it up, and instead, I heard a familiar voice in the phone speak first.

"What do you think Jack? You think if you pick up all the bus driver's teeth, they'll give you another medal?"

The bomber...

"You think I wouldn't have been prepared? Two years I spent setting up that elevator job the other day. Two years! You couldn't understand the kind of commitment that I have. You ruin a man's life's work, and you think you can just simply walk away and that's it? Well, you got blinders on to the world, but now, I have your full attention now. Don't I Jack?" he said as I turned my attention again to the burning vehicle behind me.

As I watched the flames dance around the vehicle, I said "Why didn't you just come after me?"

"No, no, this is about me. This is only about me and my money. That's $3.7 million dollars which I _will_ collect. At my age Jack, you have to think ahead."

"When I find you-" I began, only to be cut off by the lunatic bomber.

"Pop quiz, hot shot. There's a bomb on a bus, and once it goes 50 miles an hour, the bus is armed for detonation. If it drops below 50, it blows up. What do you do?"

"I'd want to know what bus it was."

"You think I'm gonna tell you that?!"

"Yes."

"Haha, correct. There are rules Jack, and I want you to get this right. No one goes off the bus! If you try to take any passengers off, I will ignite the bomb. I want my money by 11 a.m."

Just as I looked at what time it was on my watch, I saw it was exactly 8:05 a.m. on the dot.

Knowing it was near to impossible, I told him "We can't pull that kind of money in time!"

"Focus Jack! Your concern is the bus and _don't_ try to call for help. The radio's down. Now, the number of the bus is 2525. It's running downtown from Venice. It's now at the corner of Ocean Park and Main."

Just as he said the location, I immediately dropped the phone and ran back to my car as fast as I could, started the engine, then sped off towards the bus's location.

Though I continuously got honked and yelled at by both people driving and not driving, I knew there was no other option.

The bomb could blow up any second if it reached 50 miles an hour, and that, I was unsure about.

Maybe it didn't reach 50 miles per hour yet, maybe it did.

That's the problem, I didn't know.

Since there was no other way to reach the bus in time, I had to take a ramp which was crowded with people trying to get to work on time.

As I went up it, I saw there was a small accident and a cop was currently inspecting the situation.

After honking the horn one last time, I practically flew by as I could hear the cop yelling at me from behind to stop.

Just after I got off the ramp, I now was on the freeway that led to the location of the bus.

As I drove down, I saw the bus slowly moving in the traffic.

Ahead of my car, a truck sat still as the morning's rush hour held back most of the car's from advancing.

Seeing there was no other way, I quickly ditched my car, jumped out, and ran towards the bus, weaving in and out of the moving cars in the other lanes.

**Kim's POV**

Just after taking a sip of the drink in my hand, the lady beside me began to talk to me.

"I just couldn't handle the freeways anymore. I got so tense. This way I can just relax all the way to work."

"Yeah, well I love my car. I miss my car…" I muttered as personally, I thought it was ridicules that she liked the bus over her car.

Seeing the bus was slowing down greatly, I looked over and saw out the front window an example of L.A.'s worst traffic.

Feeling desperate to get to work, I yelled out to Eddie.

"Hey Eddie!"

"What?"

"Can't you just drive over these people or something?"

"Don't spit on my bus Kim." He said, looking at me through the window, my seat neighbor chuckling in amusement as I had a weak smile spread across my face.

Just then as I happened to look out the window across from me, I saw a car speeding crazily down the freeway.

"Great minds think alike huh?" I muttered to myself as the crazy driver seemed to remind me of myself and why I ended up on this bus in the first place… driving too fast.

I saw the car come to a screaming halt behind a truck in its path.

A man swiftly jumped out without shutting the door and ran towards the bus yelling "Stop!"

Wow, I guess I'm not the only person who chases after buses…

He had short brown, wavy hair, tanned skin which means he's probably from California too, and just from how he was running, seemed to prove he was very athletic.

Since the bus was going slowly in the traffic, he ran up to the door, hit it with his elbow, causing it to crack badly, then yelled "Open up!"

Eddie then turned to the man and yelled back "Get off the door man! This ain't no bus stop!"

As he continued to run yelling like this, the passengers around me began to look at the man as well.

"Open up! Stop!" he yelled once again as he dodged a car in the lane.

My first main assumption of this guy made me to believe he was a psycho trying to get on the bus, so I then told Eddie "Don't let him on Eddie!"

Agreeing with me, he then nodded as he sped up with the traffic.

The man outside seemed to be trying to communicate through the door, but failed to be heard as the traffic and engine of the bus was too loud.

Only muffles of his words could be heard even though he was probably straining his voice since I could see a vein in his neck popping out.

This continued on for a minute or two longer until the traffic finally cleared for us and Eddie sped up the bus.

As the bus gained more and more speed, the man's speed couldn't keep up and he soon fell behind.

Many of the passengers including me seemed to be relived since we could all probably agree he was trouble.

I mean seriously…

Who goes off chasing a bus in the middle of traffic on a freeway?

What was his deal?

Whatever.

You wonder why I want my car back…

**Jack's POV**

In case you didn't know, I was now chasing a bus down the freeway.

I tried to get him to stop the bus, but he couldn't hear me as I tried to address I was a cop.

Because he most likely thought of me as a lunatic, he sped up as the traffic soon sped up.

Slowly but surely, I knew I couldn't keep up and I was soon outmatched.

Knowing it was no use to continue running, I thought of an idea.

I quickly slowed and turned around to the vehicles behind me.

The first car behind me swerved out the way while the second and third did the same.

Knowing I had to hurry, I pulled out my police badge and yelled out to the driver "Stop! L.A.P.D.! Get out of the car!"

As I forcefully opened the door to his convertible, he protested back "Jesus, not again. This is _my_ car. I own _this car_. It's not stolen-"

Knowing this was never going to end if I didn't shut him up, I cut him off, pulled out my gun, aimed it at him, then told him "It is now. Move over."

Finally, he complied and moved into the passenger's seat as I took over the driving position.

He muttered something in anger, but decided to ignore it as for the matter of whether people live or die was at my fingertips.

Once I got in and shut the door, he informed me on something he thought was important, when in reality, wasn't something for me to even care about.

"You scratch this puppy, and me and you are gonna have some words, you understand?"

Just as he awaited an answer from me, I said nothing as I hit the gas pedal full throttle and sped away, making him yelp out "Whoa!" in surprise.

In seconds, the bus came back into view.

Because I was probably going double, maybe even triple what the speed limit was, the man in the seat beside me continued to shift uncomfortably.

He kept on saying words like "Do we really need to go this fast?" and "We aren't in a real hurry alright? So just slow down a little bit."

You catch the drift of what I'm saying right?

Not much longer later, I managed to catch up to the bus, but couldn't get to either of the two sides of the bus since two cars were blocking the way.

I honked the horn loudly, hoping they would move, but all the people just gave me the finger and even slowed down.

Wow, they aren't trying to piss anyone off today.

Note my sarcasm.

Eventually, I got them to move moments later and I drove up to the left side of the bus, in other words, the opposite side of the door.

I saw some people from the bus look down at me as I pounded on the bus to get the driver's attention.

After checking my speed I was driving at, I saw I was just above 50.

As I turned back to the bus, I realized the bus and I were now going the same speed.

The bomb was now activated and I _had_ to get on that bus.

The driver again saw me and I tried once again to inform him that I was a cop, but like before, he couldn't hear me.

He then opened the driver's window and yelled back "What?!"

"Police! There's a bomb on your bus!"

Since he motioned that he couldn't hear me, the passenger beside me tried to pass on the message.

"Police! There's a- what?!" he said halfway through, turning to me as if I was crazy once he realized what I had just said.

This was _not_ going to work.

There has to be another way…

Just then, my eyes laid on a sheet of paper wedged between the dashboard and the window a marker right next to it.

Just my luck huh? I then told the passenger to write "_Bomb on Bus_."

As he then wrote the message, I combed my hand through my hair in frustration as nothing seemed to work.

If this bus driver didn't get informed soon, we'd all be dead.

So he could show it closer to the driver, I pulled in front of the bus, slowed down slightly, and got as close to the front of the bus as possible so the driver could read the message.

To my misfortune, I hit a piece of an 18-wheelers tire that came off in the middle the road, causing the car to bounce upwards.

As I looked back in my rearview mirror, I saw that the paper flew onto the window.

Immediately the man's facial expression changed in fear and I saw he began to slow down.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I yelled out in anger as I pulled up to the door of the bus.

If he slowed down any more, the bomb would explode.

After banging on the door again, I told him to open his door and once he did, I was luckily able to inform him to stay above 50.

Once he nodded, I took a deep breath as I thought up another plan to get on.

Seeing the man's phone on the floor, I quickly picked it up, told him a number, and then told him to ask for my partner, Jerry Martinez.

**Jerry's POV**

I was laying my head down on my desk in exhaust from the event from a few days ago when m

y co-worker Milton informed me Jack was on the phone line.

Assuming he was calling in sick from out partying that we did last night, I spoke first.

"You better not be calling sick, I got my behind out of bed so you should-"

Interrupting me, he firmly told me "Jerry, he's alive."

"What?"

"The bomber. He's back."

Once he said that, I was immediately woken up and my eyes widened, fully awake.

As I asked more about the situation, the Chief came out of his office, loudly discussing a bombing matter with Milton as he advanced towards my position.

Milton informed the Chief had just heard about an accident with an exploding bus in Venice that Jack _just _told me about and informed me just now, the police received a ransom demand from the terrorist.

Before I could interrupt him, he informed me he mentioned that he rigged a city bus and asked where Jack was.

My only response was "Where do you think?"

Immediately then his eyes widened like mine did moments ago and asked for details as I told him what he told me, which sadly, wasn't much.

Through the phone, I heard him mentioning that he had to get on the bus in such a way that it seemed to be a conversation.

Maybe he was "_borrowing_" someone else's car perhaps?

Whatever the case, he was the closest to the scene and we desperately _needed_ him to get on that bus so we could figure out a way to rescue the passengers on board.

Just then my theory was confirmed when I heard another man's voice through the phone the second Jack finished saying something.

I heard him yell into the phone, I'm guessing to the driver of the bus "Drive straight and stay in this lane!"

He then informed me that he had to go in order to get on the bus and with a simple click of the button, he was gone, just like that.

Immediately I told my boss and the second I told him he hung up to try and get on the bus, he began barking out orders to several of the officers including myself in the room.

As he explained our orders quickly one by one, I began doing as I was told.

Though I rather would have been in the field to help my partner, the Chief insisted that I stay off the field so my leg injury could heal and not worsen.

So, because of that, I was stuck on bomber info duty.

Me, along with a few other cops including Milton, now had the job of getting information on the bomber.

Whether we had to search on the computer's data base or manually through files in the archives room it had to be done, so immediately, we got to work.

**Jack's POV**

Immediately after hanging up with Jerry, I sped up once again so I was ahead of the car and looked back at the bus before I came up with a plan.

While the car was in motion, I opened the door to my left, earning a weird look from the car's owner.

"Whoa, what are you doing man?"

"Are you insured?" I asked, making the man's eyebrow arise in both suspicion and anxiety.

"Yeah, why?"

Without another word, I hit the brakes.

The bus then slammed into the car's door, knocking it off behind us as we drove along.

The second the bus hit the door, the man beside me started whining, mumbling "No, no, no… my car! You broke my door man!"

"Sir, I need to take your phone." I informed him as I gave the bus slightly behind us a quick glance, making sure the driver was doing as told.

"Take the phone." He whined, muttering his anger just under his breath so I couldn't hear.

Just then, I knew my plan would only work if he helped me out.

"Sir, take the wheel."

Before I could give him time to decide whether to obey or disobey me, I took one hand off as I stood on the side where the door was previously.

Knowing he obviously didn't want to die, he grabbed the wheel with slight reluctance and steered straight while he replaced my foot with his.

Seeing the slightest chance to make a leap for the bus's open doors, I sprang up, leaped, and just barely made it, my fists locking onto the metal bars since it was all reality my lifeline.

Just after pulling myself onboard, I saw the car with the unknown man I was just previously in, steered off the road and into a ditch.

Perfect timing huh?

Once I took a second to catch my breath, I re-informed the driver to stay above fifty while one of the passengers behind us told me "Excuse me. Are you out of your freakin' mind?"

Knowing the people on board must be both scared and confused as to why I went through so much trouble to get on the bus, I turned around and faced them.

"Everyone, I'm Jack Brewer. L.A.P.D. We have a slight situation on the bus."

Seeing the woman who just asked me a question moments ago was still standing, her look demanding mine for an answer, I continued on with my explanation.

Though it took me a moment to break out of the current trance I was in as I she eyed me for an answer, I finally forced myself to speak and said "Ma'am, if you would please sit down-"

Because she stubbornly cut me off, she began her own protest as she grabbed onto the railing above her, her hand turning white as she squeezed it tightly, most likely in anger.

Her honey-blond hair cascaded down and over shoulders her chocolate brown eyes seemed to enlighten with the sun's shine as the light glared across her perfectly tanned skin.

She wasn't like any other person I've met before and just being in her presence made me feel so tranquil and serine inside.

I know, kinda sensitive right?

Well, believe it or not, she did that to me.

Anyways, back to the reality that I was standing on a giant bomb…

She then began her protest.

"No, I will _not_ sit down. You're scaring the crud out of these people."

"Ma'am please! Have a seat."

With narrow glare in reluctance, she took in a deep breath before letting go of the bar and taking a seat.

**Kim's POV**

This guy is out of his mind!

What is his deal?!

What normal person chases a bus-?

Never mind…

As he walked a few paces forwards, he explained to us "If you all will just stay in your seats and remain calm, we should be able to diffuse the problem. So just sit tight and-"

Before he could continue, a man from the far back of the bus ran forward, aiming a revolver at the officer as he pulled his out to do the same in defense.

The young Hispanic boy screamed out "Get away from me!" as he aimed the gun to his head, both staring down one another over who would win this fight.

"I don't know you man. I'm not here for you. Let's not do this-"

"Stop the bus! Stop the bus now!"

"Look, he can't! Look, Listen! I'm gonna put my gun away ok?"

Just like he said, he then put his arms up before putting his gun away.

The other man still stood there, gun directed at the cop, unsure what to do as the cop spoke once again.

"Now listen, I honestly don't give a crud about your crime right now. Whatever you did, I'm sure that you're sorry. So it's cool now, it's over ok? And I'm also not a cop right now either."

Just after saying that, he put his badge down on the empty seat to his left and explained further.

"See? We're just two cool guys just hanging out-"

Just then, he was again cut off by another passenger who jumped behind the gun-wielder and tried to knock the gun from his hand.

In the process, the younger male accidentally pulled the trigger, sending an echo through my ears as my breathing hitched.

I quickly scanned the area and after looking around, I saw Eddie, the bus driver, was the person to receive the bullet.

I quickly ran up to him and grabbed the wheel for him as he slowly seemed to fade in and out of consciousness.

Before I could get ahold of the wheel, the bus began to quickly turn to the side of the road, risking a high-impact collision.

Luckily for all of us, I reached the wheel in time and reacted just in time to turn back onto the freeway.

In the driver's mirror, I could see both the cop and the other man fighting in the back for control of the bus.

I then turned my attention back to the road and knew we had to slow down and pull over.

That's when I noticed Eddie's foot was still on the acceleration pedal.

I tried to tell him to move his foot, but didn't want to injure him any more by attempting to move him.

Since I didn't know what to do since he wouldn't let me slow down, I muttered out loud "We've got to stop this thing…"

"No!"

Apparently the cop, or as he mentioned a few moments ago, Mr. Brewer, heard me.

"Stay above 50!" he instructed as he put handcuffs on the man who he had pinned down.

"But Eddie's been shot! We've gotta get him off!"

"You slow down this bus and it'll explode!"

Right then and there, the bus went completely silent and turned to him in disbelief.

All along, right underneath us, was a bomb.

Maybe I should've missed this bus after all…

**Jack's POV**

As I tried to get the woman from a few minutes ago to keep speeding though she doubted my opinion, I let the intel slip earlier than I expected to.

The second I mentioned there was a bomb on the bus, the whole car turned to me in a deathly silence as I finished handcuffing the man to an empty seat.

Knowing I couldn't take back what I said, I decided to add on more to the subject.

"There is a bomb on this bus, and if we slow down, it'll blow. If anyone tries to get off, it will explode."

"That's bull! There's no bomb on this bus! Some funny joke you sick bastard."

One man in the back said as some others joined in to agreeing with him.

Since all that mattered was we get the bus driver medical help and keeping the bus above 50 miles per hour, I ignored their words for the time being and asked the people who were helping the bus driver, or as he was referred to, Eddie in the seat directly behind the driver's seat.

After asking how he was doing, the woman beside him told me "There's so much blood, I don't know what to do!"

Quickly, I took my over shirt off, leaving me in a plain V-neck as I ordered her to apply pressure with it to the wound in hopes to stop the bleeding.

I then turned to the blond beauty only a foot away and asked "Miss, you think you can handle this bus?"

"Oh sure, it's just like driving a really, really big truck. No problem, just need to know what the plan is."

"Um, plan?"

"Isn't there a plan?"

"For now, just for you to drive. We're ok for now, just keep us above 50."

"Yeah, no kidding." she muttered as I turned to her, glaring at her remark slightly for a moment before grabbing the phone in my pocket to dial my partner again.

As I dialed in the number, she decided to ask me "So, you're a cop right?"

"Yeah…" I asked, trailing off as I awaited her to ask another question, presumably one that followed the first.

"Well, I should probably tell you I'm taking the bus because I had my driver's license revoked."

"What for?"

"Speeding."

Right after she had said that to me, I snickered slightly as I laughed out "Good."

In seconds Jerry answered and immediately he began informing me on the plan at the station so far.

"Jack, they're on their way to the chopper.

If anything happens, the Chief wants to know so let _me_ know."

"Ok, now where do we start my man?"

"Well, first we need to check the speedometer. See if it's been messed with or loosened or if there are any wires showing."

While putting the phone down, I bent down beside Kim and said "Excuse me ma'am, I have to check for any evidence of the bomb down by the pedals."

With her permission, which was a simple nod of the head, I bent down by her legs to check the pedals, only to find nothing.

"No Jerry, it's clean. No bombs, no wires, no nothing."

"Ok, then it has to be under the bus. Probably was rigged to one of the axles."

"Well I can't really get under the bus right now Jerry, it kind of in motion."

Just as I awaited his response, the lady who was applying pressure to the previous driver's wound called out for my attention.

I told Jerry to hold momentarily and asked what the problem was, only to find a solution to my problem in the first place.

The injured man told me in-between breaths "There's an access panel in the floor, underneath you."

Seeing this, I quickly lifted the handle to the hatch and once I lifted it up and away, I saw the fast moving concrete from the freeway underneath me.

"Ok Jerry, we're in."

**Kim's POV**

After informing the person on the phone he now had access to get a look under the bus, the police man told him "Passenger relay."

Hey, I heard about that!

That's when the officer tells one person to tell the other through the phone what they are saying.

Now you're probably wondering why and how I know that.

Simple answer actually… television.

Considering this man was sticking his head out under the bus, I think it be pretty hard for him to try and hold the phone, make sure he doesn't fall out, and inspect the bomb all at the same time.

He then called over a nearby passenger.

Coincidentally, the same one who annoyed me earlier and made me move seats.

He frantically made his way over and looked at Mr. Brewer, waiting for him to speak as my eyes flickered back and forth between the officer and the road.

While handing him the phone, he told the stranger "Here, take this. I want you to tell him what I see."

He quickly nodded, assuring him he understood before following the officer closer to the hole in the floor.

He stood behind me and Officer Brewer while he laid down.

I watched as he made sure to keep his arms inside the bus, clutching the rim of the panel as he began to inspect the bomb.

"Ok, we got a wad! Pretty big!"

"There's a pretty big wad."

The informed to the phone.

"Brass fittings."

"Brass fittings."

"I think I can reach the circuit wire."

"He can reach the circuit wire."

Immediately after he said that, I could barely hear through the phone a barely audible voice.

"No! N-no! Don't-Don't do that, that's a decoy. Classic."

The man then informed the officer "That's a classic decoy… what else?"

"Hold on."

He then told the man over the phone hold on as a few seconds of silenced passed.

Just then, I heard Officer Brewer say the f- word and knew the news wasn't going to be good.

"F- me!" he muttered angrily as the man translated into the phone "Oh, darn…"

The officer then came back up, took the phone from the man, then leaned on the floor with one arm so he could speak into the phone.

"Jerry, there's enough C-4 on this thing to put a hole in the Earth.

* * *

**Heyy everyone, I don't know if you've heard yet, but it was released yesterday evening that Olivia Holt (Kim from KI) and Austin North (Ricky Weaver from KI) are co-starring in a show together! It's called I Didn't Do It. EEK! :D For more info and updates, follow my IG and twitter! (Both are KAD900) P.s. I WILL FOLLOW BACK! :)**


End file.
